


Para ver, sentir e ser

by YuuiC



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Developing Relationship, F/M, Grinding, Kissing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Post-Ending E (NieR: Automata), Rough Kissing, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuiC/pseuds/YuuiC
Summary: Emoções são reações físicas à estímulos externos, associadas ao temperamento, à personalidade e à motivação; causam reações neurobiológicas intensas e estendem-se também às experiências subjetivas — sentimentos.Ela não entendia nenhum dos significados.Ele se dizia entender, mas tinha também as suas dúvidas.Na fina linha entre o certo e o incerto, o controle e o descontrole, provavelmente eles descobririam como lidar com aquilo — ou talvez as emoções lidariam por eles.





	1. Emoções

**Emoções são proibidas.**

_Ao menos, era o que eu pensava._

A brisa que chegava até nós era gostosa, fresca. Acariciava as copas das gigantescas árvores com um carinho estranhamente acalentador; o balançar das folhas produzia um som igualmente delicado, o movimento da luz que entrava por entre elas trazendo um solitário, monótono aconchego.

O verde era reluzente, hipnotizante. Quanto mais eu observava, mais difícil se tornava desviar o olhar. Sentia a ponta dos meus dedos formigar dentro das luvas. Abri-os e fechei: uma, duas, três vezes — a sensação não queria desaparecer.

No fundo, muito, _muito_ fundo, algo ainda estava errado.

**Emoções são proibidas.**

_Até aquele momento, eu não precisava delas._

O som dos cascos foi o que fez meus olhos finalmente descerem das copas para o chão. O Alce bramiu baixinho, se aproximando, curioso. 9S não moveu um músculo de onde estava sentado na enorme raiz; deixou que o bicho o farejasse, colocando a mão sobre seu focinho, acariciando-o.

— Olá. Está com fome também? — Ele perguntou. O bicho bramiu novamente, sacodindo a cabeça, parecendo reconhecer o toque e apreciá-lo. Pisquei lentamente, admirando a forma como seus dedos deslizavam, como os miúdos, ralos pelos passavam por seus dígitos.

_O momento em que pus meus olhos em você_

_Foi como se o mundo todo se enchesse_

_Com algo colorido, porém indecifrável._

**Emoções são proibidas.**

O Pod moveu-se no riacho, fazendo a água ricochetear de forma violenta. O Alce assustou-se, desvinculando-se dos dedos de 9S e correndo para longe dali, pisoteando agressivamente o local por onde passava.

— Ah! — No mesmo instante, 9S puxou o Pod 153 de volta para si. — Essa foi por pouco. Você está bem?

— _Relatório: devido a movimentação na água, o peixe em minhas mãos escapou. Adicionalmente, quase fui pisoteado pelo animal abalado. Contudo, nenhum dano visível a ser reportado._ — Foi a resposta do Pod. 9S suspirou, meio aliviado, meio preocupado.

— Talvez devêssemos procurar um lugar sem animais? — Foi sua pergunta, provavelmente retórica. O Pod flutuou ao seu lado, analisando e respondendo:

— _Negativo. Não existe local próximo onde seja possível pescar sem a presença de mamíferos terrestres._

— Foi o que eu imaginei. — Ele atirou novamente o Pod na água, relaxando sobre a raiz. Observei como ele começou a balançar os pés, entediado.

A sensação de dormência na ponta dos meus dedos era insistente. Continuava abrindo e fechando a mão, cada vez mais forte, tentando fazê-la se dissipar. Em vão: era como se algo estivesse _perdido._ Como se faltasse uma peça.

A necessidade de algo que eu não sabia direito definir.

**Emoções são proibidas.**

O Pod 042 flutuou sobre a minha cabeça. Estreitei a vista, não desgrudando os olhos de 9S, suas pernas balançando. Sentia o movimento das copas acima de nós, percebia o leve caminho que a luz fazia, o vento acariciando a minha pele, meus cabelos.

_E as formigas em meus dedos._

— _Análise: a unidade 2B está, no presente momento, em um processo de overflow de memória. Recomendação: diminuir a atividade para que o sistema não sobrecarregue._ — O Pod 042 anunciou próximo do meu ouvido.

— Não tem necessidade. — Murmurei. — Eu estou bem.

— _Negativo. A unidade 2B está claramente em overflow de memória. Recomendação: diminuir a atividade para que o sistema não sobrecarregue._

— Eu só–! — Mordi o lábio, engasgando as palavras na garganta, como se estivessem entaladas.

**Emoções são proibidas.**

— Eu só estou absorvendo e pensando. — Comentei por fim, olhando para o Pod de soslaio. Ele continuou flutuando, um pouco para baixo, depois para cima, analisando.

— _Entendido._ — Foi seu veredito. Ergui uma sobrancelha, mas não aprofundei em sua conclusão.

Lentamente caminhei até a raiz onde 9S estava, subindo com dificuldade por ela devido aos saltos. Percebi quando ele virou o rosto para me observar, seu olhar analisando cada movimento do meu corpo até que eu estivesse sentada ao seu lado.

— Aconteceu algo? — Ele perguntou, o brilho em seus olhos azuis denunciando _algo._ Preocupação, anseio, insegurança? Não sabia definir.

— Não. — Respondi pura e simplesmente, jogando as pernas para fora da raiz, imitando-o.

— Sabe, 2B... — Ele começou, voltando o rosto para o riacho, apoiando o rosto em uma das mãos de maneira preguiçosa. — Às vezes, falar sobre o que estamos sentido pode ajudar a clarear nossos pensamentos. É por isso que eu costumeiramente falo muito; alinhar o raciocínio e o processamento de dados. — Dividia-me em observar seu semblante e tentar procurar a linha de seu olhar, entender o que ele observava. — Mas eu não posso e não vou te obrigar a partilhar nada. Eu acho que, para que exista o efeito, é necessário que você mesma queira fazer isso. Entende?

Nossos olhos se cruzaram naquele instante em que ele se virou. O azul das suas íris estava ainda mais brilhoso, mais intenso, mais cheio de tudo o que eu não entendia — ou não percebia ou não aceitava. Era preocupação, acalento, esperança ou talvez piedade.

_Qual era o significado de cada uma?_

**Emoções são proibidas.**

Percebia que seu lábio estava levemente curvado para baixo, seus olhos meio baixos, solitários, tristes. Inclinei a cabeça para o lado, sentindo meus cabelos tocarem nos ombros, tentando processar o que seu semblante queria me dizer — em vão, outra vez.

Os dedos formigaram mais fortes agora, por alguma razão.

9S suspirou, voltando seu olhar ao riacho. Finalmente entendi onde seus olhos estavam: no Pod, na água em volta do Pod, no Alce mais ao fundo que nos observava; era um misto entre os três, uma linha sutil que se traçava nessa reta.

— Eu ouvi sua conversa com o Pod 042. — 9S comentou. Os músculos dos meus braços repuxaram, a fibra retorcendo, incômoda. — Só isso, mesmo.

De soslaio, percebi que ele não se mexeu um palmo. A monotonia em seu tom era alheia — parecia que ele próprio queria esconder algo. Ou talvez fingir um sentimento. Eu não entendia.

Voltei meu olhar para as minhas botas. Elas estavam praticamente tocando o pequeno riacho. Tomei nota, naquele instante, que 9S havia tirado os sapatos — e, também naquele momento, enquanto arrastava o olhar por seu corpo, percebi que suas luvas também foram esquecidas.

Pisquei, lentamente absorvendo a informação. Percebia que seus pés resvalavam na água — era uma forma de se arrefecer? A constante do Sol era de fato um problema. Continuamente precisávamos resfriar — isso exigia demais dos circuitos.

Porém sob a sombra das árvores o calor não era intenso. Talvez fosse a... sensação da água tocando a sola? Se fosse isso, as luvas significavam as sensações dos dedos tocando a raiz, a pele do seu rosto?

O formigamento estava no meu pulso agora. Era irritante. Apertei fortemente as mãos, praticamente fincando as unhas nas palmas — queria que elas transpassassem o tecido da luva e chegassem à minha carne.

Assisti o Pod 153 boiar, tedioso, seguindo o fluxo da água. Estava praticamente à minha frente agora, afastando-se lentamente, acompanhando a correnteza. Pela visão periférica, podia perceber o Pod 042, flutuando próximo de mim; suspeitava que ele iria dizer algo.

Minha resposta, contudo, foi um zumbido baixo e insistente. Aliviei o aperto dos dedos, focando novamente a copa da árvore onde estávamos — o zumbido parecia vir dela. Não era o som do vento fazendo o farfalhar — era outra coisa. Talvez fossem insetos.

Voltei o olhar à 9S, seus olhos agora fechados, a cabeça tombando mais insistentemente sobre sua mão. A luz que entrava por entre as folhas banhava seu rosto, seus cabelos, reluzindo docemente sua figura. Era possível ouvi-lo ressonar se eu me concentrasse somente nisso.

Estiquei uma das mãos, levando-a até seus cabelos. A dormência nos meus dedos ficou mais forte, mais insistente, _presente_. Subia para o braço, repuxando e tencionando meus músculos com voracidade; parei a milímetros dele, a respiração descompassada, a _black box_ ressonando com insistência dentro do meu peito.

**Emoções são proibidas.**

_Foi o que me disseram._

**Emoções são proibidas.**

_Eu acreditei_

_Que não tinham necessidade_

_Que eu nunca iria senti-las_

_Que eu poderia reprimi-las._

O ar entrava devagar para os meus pulmões — como se o sistema estivesse com alguma falha na hora de filtrá-lo, mas não era isso. Dentro do peito, a cacofonia que a _black box_ fazia estava ecoando até os meus ouvidos, afogando minha audição num som que era assustador. Meus dedos estavam duros, como se os músculos tivessem definitivamente parado de funcionar — as formigas insistentes, apertando por baixo das minhas unhas, correndo pelo meu braço.

Sentia o Pod 042 próximo de mim — nenhum som, sequer zumbido partido dele. O 153 continuava na água, o único barulho sendo quando ele levemente afundava e retornava, inerte, guiado pela corrente.

E, à minha frente, 9S: o ressonar baixinho, a cabeça tombando mais, o sol graciosamente acariciando sua pele em um véu de luz que enaltecia seus cabelos, tocava singelamente seus olhos, marcava seu nariz, deslizava por sua bochecha, desenhava seu maxilar, resvalava em seu pescoço. Sentia meus olhos encherem-se com a imagem, a garganta secar sem uma razão aparente.

Levantei o olhar para minha mão: bastava um, _um_ único movimento e meus dedos poderiam encostar em seus cabelos. Eu conseguia praticamente sentir o calor de seus fios, ainda que não sentisse a textura, sob meus dedos. Era pouco, muito, _muito_ pouco.

_Então, por quê...?_

**Emoções são proibidas.**

Desci a mão de uma única vez. 9S deu um pulo, assustando-se com o movimento brusco. Pisquei, percebendo ele devolver-me o olhar, suas íris surpresas me encarando com uma mistura peculiar de sentimentos que as faziam brilhar como a água límpida do rio — talvez encanto, talvez espanto, talvez _anseio._

— Err... — Ele começou, processando a informação. Sentia o formigamento da minha mão diminuir progressivamente, a cacofonia se dissipar lentamente, os zumbidos dos ouvidos esvaindo-se como a brisa que passava. — 2B?

Movi vagarosamente os dedos por seus fios, sentindo o calor do seu couro mesmo com a luva — provavelmente por conta do Sol que o aquecia. Fui fazendo gestos circulares, bagunçando seus fios, assistindo a forma como eles deslizavam por entre meus dígitos, imaginando sua textura — talvez macio como o algodão da roupa? Ou como seda?

Assisti os olhos de 9S fecharem-se lentamente, parecendo deleitar-se no toque. Pisquei, continuando com os movimentos, um pouco mais insistentes agora, passando por quase toda a sua cabeça. Ele foi inclinando-se mais na direção dos meus dedos, um som meio abafado, _manhoso_ , escorregando por sua garganta, a _black box_ aquecendo mais o meu peito, incentivada por sua voz.

As formigas em meus músculos pareciam uma sombra distante ante o calor de suas mechas. Abria e fechava os dedos por elas, deixando os fios deslizarem por cada um dos meus dígitos, às vezes solitários, às vezes em pequenos tufos. O som que 9S fazia com a garganta estava cada vez mais alto — eu não entendia o que era; uma vibração insistente de suas cordas vocais? Por qual razão?

Havia um _nome_ para isso de fato?

Deixei que meus dedos deslizassem para o seu rosto, acomodando perfeitamente sua bochecha em minha palma — ela estava quente, muito mais que seus cabelos. Era o efeito do Sol com certeza. Ele reclinou-se ainda mais, usando a minha mão como um travesseiro praticamente. Puxei o ar com um pouco mais de força — queria poder _sentir_ a textura da sua pele sob meus dedos, não somente a temperatura que se esgueirava astutamente por minhas luvas.

Arrastei-me lentamente sobre a raiz, sentindo minha coxa tocar a sua, 9S fazendo um som um pouco mais agudo agora, porém não se movendo um músculo — talvez só para encostar-se mais à minha mão, esfregar com mais insistência sua bochecha em minha palma, permitir que meus dedos desenhassem seu maxilar com cautela.

**Emoções são proibidas.**

_“Sua unidade não tem necessidade delas”_

_Foi o que uma voz pronunciou certa vez_

_Tão morta e desinteressada que me fazia questionar_

_Por que, exatamente, não havia necessidade?_

_O que elas são capazes de fazer, afinal?_

 — 2B? — Os azuis das íris de 9S surgiram diante de mim, perto, _pertíssimo_. Pisquei, rápido o suficiente para não perder aquele instante, não o deixar se esvair pelo fluxo do tempo.

Sentia nossos narizes se roçarem, o ar se misturando conforme o puxávamos, moroso. Levei minha outra mão à sua bochecha, encaixando ambas perfeitamente em minhas palmas, apertando-as de levinho. 9S piscava mais insistente, um vermelho surgindo e tomando toda a maçã do seu rosto, refletindo em seu olhar como um tom de cor-de-rosa.

Institivamente, senti minha língua passar pelos lábios, permitindo que meu olhar saísse de suas íris para a sua boca. Levei o dedal até ela, acariciando-a gentilmente, percebendo-o separar os lábios conforme o movimento do meu dígito. Subi novamente o olhar para encontrar o seu — _ansioso, esperançoso, desejoso._

A _black box_ voltou a vibrar em meu peito, o zumbido retornando aos meus ouvidos, insistente, mas não desagradável — era quase como um _incentivo._ Atentei-me quando os dedos de 9S tocaram meus cotovelos, subindo pelos meus braços. O instante permaneceu, congelado, enquanto encarávamos os olhos, os lábios, alternando entre um e outro.

**Emoções são proibidas.**

Inclinei um pouco o rosto e, sem mais esperar, juntei meus lábios com os seus, respirando _fundo_ quando finalmente o calor, a textura, invadiram meus sentidos. Fechei os olhos, absorvendo cada instante, pressionando com insistência sua boca contra a minha.

**Emoções são proibidas.**

9S suspirou, o ar quente acariciando meu rosto conforme ele também pressionava a boca contra a minha. Senti que ele queria _dizer_ algo, porém não permiti. No lugar, deixei que minha boca fosse escorregando pela sua, sentindo cada pedaço de seus lábios contra os meus, canto à canto. Seus dedos estavam inquietos em meus braços, acariciando-os para cima, para baixo, buscando aconchego em algum ponto.

**Emoções são proibidas.**

Lentamente, prendi seu lábio inferior entre os meus, puxando-o com delicadeza, permitindo que eles escorregassem para longe e, em seguida, voltei a pressionar minha boca contra a sua. 9S quis me imitar e eu permiti, suspirando _fundo_ conforme sentia a pressão que seus lábios faziam no meu.

Fui pressionando mais nossos corpos, fazendo-o se inclinar na raiz até que estivesse totalmente deitado nela. Ajeitei-me sobre seu corpo, uma perna em cada lado, sentindo suas mãos saírem de meus braços e buscarem aninho em minha cintura, os dedos escorregando pela curva das minhas costas.

Puxei outra vez seu lábio, percebendo a forma como ele separava-os no movimento. Antes que pudesse fechá-los, juntei nossas bocas, permitindo que minha língua escorregasse para dentro da sua — o som que ele fez com as cordas foi _presente_ , ecoando de sua garganta para o fundo da minha, fazendo-me mimicá-lo.

Suas mãos pressionaram mais firme minhas costas, um gesto para que eu me abaixasse mais. Deixei que nossos peitos se encostassem, aquele som sendo mais insistente agora, produzido de maneira uniforme entre nós. A sensação dos meios seios pressionados em seu peito era estranhamente _cômoda_ , requerida. Ajeitei melhor meu quadril no seu, sentindo a forma como seus braços passaram totalmente pelas minhas costas agora, prendendo-me em um abraço firme junto de seu corpo.

**Emoções**

**São**

**Proibidas.**

Meus dedos saíram de seu rosto para o seu cabelo, passando agressivamente pelos fios, desordenando-os. Minha língua em sua boca enroscava-se insistentemente com a sua, o quadril se esfregando com força, o peito se arrastando por cima do seu. Suas mãos subiam aos meus ombros e desciam, nunca passando da linha da minha cintura, arrancando um som grave e desgostoso das minhas cordas.

_Eu queria mais._

Parei um instante para morder seu lábio, puxá-lo lentamente, permitir que ele recuperasse o fôlego. E, no tempo entre ele escorregar, eu voltava a me aprofundar e buscar aconchego em sua língua, seus suspiros sendo a minha principal fonte de ar.

O zumbido dentro do meu ouvido era _ensurdecedor_ , a _black box_ ressonando tão alto, tão insistente que fazia todo o meu peito vibrar e aquecer — era _bom_ , era _viciante_. Eu queria mais daquela sensação.

Eu queria mais dos dedos nus dele passeando pela minha pele, exatamente do modo que ele fazia quando os deslizava pela abertura do meu vestido nas costas. Queria que ele _descesse_ mais um pouco, passasse pela abertura da minha saia, corresse pelos lados da minha coxa — mas, quando eu pensava que ele o faria, os dedos retornavam, indo desesperados aos meus cabelos.

Senti uma corrente passar por toda a minha espinha quando eles resvalaram na pele do meu pescoço, antes de perderem-se nos meus fios. O som que saiu das minhas cordas foi _agudo_ , vibrando com as suas em uma eufonia que ecoava no fundo do meu peito, harmônica com o som da _black box_ , com o zumbido em meus ouvidos, o farfalhar, a brisa, o riacho.

_Tudo era um uníssono compulsivo e extasiante._

**Emoções são proibidas**

**Emoções são proibi—**

**Emoções são pro——**

**Emoções —————**

**Emo——————**

**E——————**

**———————**

**E–M–O–Ç–Õ–E–S**

Separei-me dele em um único movimento, endireitando meu corpo e jogando a cabeça para trás, puxando o ar em jorros. A vista estava turva, escurecendo. O zumbido ecoava dos meus ouvidos para todos os pontos do meu corpo, meu peito tão quente que parecia estar em combustão.

9S, entre minhas pernas, parecia estar no mesmo estado. Sentia a forma como sua barriga subia e descia, acompanhando seu peito, forçando seu diafragma para poder vencer o meu peso. Sentia as gotas de suor escorrerem por dentro da minha roupa, correndo por cada centímetro do meu corpo.

— _Aviso: a unidade 2B está com o sistema em sobrecarga devido ao processo de overclocking. É de recomendação extrema que as ações sejam reduzidas para evitar danos nos sistemas gerais e nos músculos._

_— Aviso: a unidade 9S está com o sistema em sobrecarga devido ao processo de overclocking. É de recomendação extrema que as ações sejam reduzidas para evitar danos nos sistemas gerais e nos músculos._

Apertei os olhos, a brisa que antes era fresca chegando _gelada_ e passando pelo meu corpo, intensificando o arrepio que descia pelas minhas costas. Senti quando os dedos de 9S voltaram a minha cintura e, lentamente, fui abrindo os olhos para fitá-lo.

Percebia como suas pupilas estavam dilatadas, seus lábios separados para que o ar entrasse em maior quantidade — apesar de não puxá-lo com desespero, nem em jorros. Vagarosamente fui inclinando-me em sua direção, apoiando os braços um de cada lado de sua cabeça, mergulhando dentro do — agora minúsculo — azul de suas íris.

Seus dedos foram subindo pelas minhas costas morosamente, o arrepio tão intenso que chegava até minhas coxas e descia por elas também. Senti quando eles pararam em meu pescoço, esgueirando-se para a minha nuca, fazendo leves movimentos circulares. Fui fechando os olhos outra vez, sentindo os músculos irem relaxando, os processos diminuindo, resfriando.

O som do aviso dos Pods ainda permanecia insistente, porém eu não conseguia decifrar suas palavras. Somente o farfalhar e a correnteza, o barulho dos insetos e a forma como nossas respirações iam sincronizando. 9S foi guiando-me gentilmente, até que eu me deitasse sobre seu corpo, a cabeça encostada em seu peito, o topo dela encontrando seu maxilar. Senti quando ele levou a outra mão para descansar no fim da minha coluna, fazendo também movimentos lentos e circulares.

— De tudo o que poderia acontecer, a última coisa que eu esperava era isso. — A voz de 9S estava _rouca_ , muito diferente do costumeiro. Ouvi-o pigarrear, tentando voltar ao tom original. — Eu sei que você não é acostumada com palavras e se expressa melhor com ações, mas– Oh, wow. Eu acho que ainda não consegui processar tudo.

9S continuou falando, sem cessar o movimento dos dedos. Fechei os olhos, absorvendo o timbre da sua voz, conectando-o com a carícia de seus dígitos no meu pescoço e nas minhas costas, leves e sutis como a brisa. Os Pods haviam silenciado — sabia que estavam flutuando entre nós, sua sombra fazendo um contraste diferente daquelas feitas pela copa da árvore.

Era tudo _acalentador_ de uma forma estranha. Como um sonho bom.

O encanto se quebrou no instante em que eu comecei a processar o que 9S tagarelava:

— Sabe, o processo de _overclocking_ normalmente acontece quando–

Abri os olhos e ergui uma sobrancelha. 9S continuou matracando sobre o _overclocking_ e como o sistema dos Androides da YorHa conseguiam assumir esse processo, em quais situações, os possíveis danos...

Suspirei e, com um movimento único, levantei-me, apoiando meu peso nos braços, novamente um em cada lado da sua cabeça. Percebi a forma como seus olhos se arregalaram em espanto. Estreitei o olhar.

— 2B? O quê–?

— _Nines._ — Chamei, pontual. Ele arregalou ainda mais os olhos, as pupilas dilatando instantaneamente ao ouvir o apelido. — Eu acho que você podia colocar essa boca para fazer _outra coisa_ ao invés de tagarelar sobre processos de _overclocking._

Reparei, no instante em que a frase processou em seu cérebro, como o vermelho foi nascendo em seu pescoço e subindo muito rápido para o seu rosto, chegando até as suas orelhas. Ergui as sobrancelhas — ele deve ter pensado outra coisa.

— 2B... Vo–você...

— Me beija.

— Ah!

Não perdi tempo para que ele tomasse atitude: eu mesma voltei a beijá-lo, fechando os olhos, começando a me dissolver na sensação da textura da sua boca contra a minha — úmida, _úmida_ , quente, macia, _deliciosa._

Sentia suas mãos voltarem às minhas costas, à minha cintura, acariciando todos os pontos. Encostei meu corpo contra o seu novamente, voltando a esfregar meus seios em seu peito, minha cintura na sua.

Ainda tínhamos de pegar os peixes para levar de volta ao Campo da Resistência — mas naquele momento, não era prioridade. O importante era que o formigamento de antes parecia uma alucinação e a cacofonia de outrora tornou-se uma eufonia deliciosa dentro do meu peito.

E acima de tudo: dessa vez, eu _iria_ fazer as mãos de 9S chegarem às minhas coxas, se possível ainda em _outros lugares_ — e eu faria isso custe o que custar.

**Emoções são**

**PROIBIDAS. |**

**PROIBI|**

**PRO|**

**P|**

**PER|**

**PERMI|**

**PERMITI|**

**PERMITIDAS. |**


	2. Angústia

            Seus dedos passavam metodicamente pela minha cintura, subindo de maneira morosa para a minha barriga. Sua respiração acariciava as mechas do meu cabelo no mesmo ritmo, o nariz se esfregando pela minha têmpora, descendo ao meu rosto com carinho.

            Os lábios pareciam um sussurro resvalando por minha bochecha. Apertei os olhos, enroscando os dedos pelos lençóis velhos e abarrotados, o peito se inchando, encostando-se contra o seu; ele riu, um som baixinho que chegava úmido aos meus ouvidos. Pressionou firmemente a boca próximo ao meu maxilar, descendo gentilmente pelo meu pescoço. Suspirei, um som agudo saindo pelas minhas cordas, escapando sorrateiramente pelos meus lábios.

            Ele afastou-se, o travesseiro ao lado da minha cabeça afundando quando seus braços ali se apoiaram. Lentamente fui abrindo os olhos para encará-lo: o rosto vermelho, os azuis de suas íris nublados por alguma sensação que eu não identificava direito — a respiração descompassada, fazendo seu peito inchar e desinchar de maneira irregular.

            — 9S? — Chamei-o. Seus dedos encostaram por minha bochecha, seu dedal acariciando-a com serenidade, arrastando-se até chegar em meus cabelos. Continuei o encarando, a pergunta silenciosa pairando sobre nós.

            — Ah. — Ele suspirou ou baforou, não sabia precisar; talvez um meio termo entre os dois. — Você é muito linda. — Arregalei os olhos, sentindo um calor espalhar-se pelas maçãs do meu rosto. Mordi o lábio, desviando o olhar do seu.

            — 9S... — Murmurei, sentindo-o se aproximar do meu rosto, o nariz roçar novamente por minha bochecha, seus lábios tocando a junção que o meu fazia com o rosto. — Você... não precisa...

            — Eu... — Ele afastou-se novamente, ajeitando o peso dos braços. — Estou nervoso.

            — Por quê? — Questionei enquanto analisava seu semblante, a maneira como seus olhos estavam inquietos, ora em mim, em meu corpo, ora nas paredes, nos lençóis.

            — Porque... — Ele apertou a vista, respirando _fundo_ , tentando ritmar o peito. — É a primeira vez, né? — Sua voz era meio incerta, um tom mais alto que o normal.

            — É? — No mesmo instante, 9S encarou-me com uma dúvida pontual em seu olhar. Ergui uma sobrancelha, estranhando.

            — E–É... 2B... — Percebi quando ele engoliu a saliva com mais dificuldade, seu pomo-de-adão subindo e descendo lentamente. — Por um acaso essa não...? — A frase pareceu morrer em seus lábios.

            — Não... — Parei no instante em que percebi suas sobrancelhas franzirem, os dentes irem ao seu lábio inferior e seus olhos fugirem da minha figura. 9S começou a se afastar lentamente, sentando-se sobre o colchão, longe de mim.

            Com um movimento um pouco mais forte levantei-me também, levando a mão instintivamente para encostar-se nele; parei antes que pudesse chegar muito perto, percebendo a forma como 9S encarava a parede sem cor — a forma como seu corpo parecia encolhido, diminuto diante de mim.

            — 9S...

            — Posso– — Ele engasgou-se na frase, o ressentimento destilando de sua voz, pesado que chegava a ser sólido. — Posso perguntar com quem foi? — Ergui ambas as sobrancelhas agora, surpresa.

            — Como assim? Foi com–! — Senti os músculos travarem no instante em que o processo passou pelos meus circuitos.

_Ah._

_Droga!_

            — Foi com... — Baixei o rosto, trazendo as mãos para as minhas coxas enquanto recolhia as pernas, deixando um espaço considerável entre nós. — Você.

            Fui erguendo o olhar devagar, somente para encontrar o que eu não gostaria: os azuis de suas íris banhados em _surpresa_ , em _dúvida_ , em _realização_ e... _mágoa_.

            — Quer dizer que... nós... — Encolhi-me, os dedos firmes sobre as minhas coxas, as unhas praticamente transpassando o tecido das luvas. — Mas eu não... — Percebi 9S atirar a cabeça para trás, mordendo o lábio com mais força agora.

            — Nines... — Ergui minha mão para alcançá-lo, porém ele segurou meu pulso no meio do caminho, os dedos _delicados_ como plumas. Esperei um momento, sentindo meus alvéolos mecânicos doerem pela falta de ar nos pulmões.

            Ele foi baixando o rosto vagarosamente na minha direção, os olhos cheios d’água, um sorriso triste, quase morto, adornando seus lábios. Aquilo era... _indignação?_ Ressentimento?

            — Eu... — Ele começou, piscando, a respiração começando a descompassar novamente, a água ainda mais presente em seu olhar. — Eu preciso de um tempo sozinho.

            Senti o ar voltar aos meus pulmões como um baque mudo e anui, relutante. Seus dedos escorregaram por meu pulso, liberando-me. Não esperei nenhum outro momento para me levantar da cama, afastando-me para o outro lado do quarto.

            Antes mesmo que eu chegasse, pude ouvir o ranger da estrutura de metal quando 9S atirou-se contra o colchão. Nenhum outro som foi produzido depois disso. Suspirei, aproximando-me do meu leito a passos relutantes — no mesmo instante, o Pod 042, que estava sobre uma cômoda próxima, ativou-se.

            — _Aviso: a unidade 2B está–_

            — Eu não preciso de um relatório agora. — Murmurei. O 042 parou como se aguardasse meu comando. — Pod... entrar em modo de hibernação por oito horas. Só comunicar-me caso ainda não tenha acordado.

            — _Afirmativo._ — Suspirei, percebendo os processos dele cessarem naquele momento.

            Comecei a retirar as luvas, as meias e o _collant_ com certo desespero, impaciência — até mesmo a tiara eu puxei sem cuidado, largando tudo sobre o chão. Peguei a blusa e o shorts surrados que estavam sobre o colchão e os vesti de qualquer jeito, atirando-me contra o estrado em seguida, o ranger sendo quase ensurdecedor — se não fosse de aço, certamente teria arrebentado.

            Enfiei o rosto sobre o travesseiro, não percebendo sua textura, nem a do colchão, nem a meia luz do ambiente — sentia somente o peso do meu corpo ficar maior, e maior, e _maior_ como se eu pesasse toneladas a mais do que a realidade.

            Sentia que lá no fundo, algum processo queria iniciar — e eu sabia qual era, por qual propósito. Mas eu não o queria. Por essa mesma razão, forcei o modo de hibernar rapidamente, desligando os circuitos antes que fosse tarde demais, o último pensamento sendo praticamente uma prece:

_Pelo menos, Androides não sonhavam._

 

* * *

 

            — _Bom dia, 2B._ — Grunhi com o som do Pod 042 estridente em meus ouvidos. Apertei os olhos antes de abri-los, sentindo os músculos contraírem-se de forma doída.

            Coloquei-me sentada com um movimento único, respirando fundo. Sentia a cabeça pesada sem motivo aparente, uma dormência na ponta dos dedos, os ombros duros.

            — Já se passaram oito horas...? — Murmurei, sentindo o Pod flutuar para próximo de mim. Abri minimamente os olhos, percebendo-o parar exatamente à minha frente.

            — _Relatório: transcorreram-se exatamente dez horas e vinte e cinco minutos desde o último comando da unidade 2B para que este Pod entrasse em modo de hibernação. O processo para despertar a unidade foi realizado um total de três vezes antes de entrar em pausa e reiniciar._ — Grunhi novamente, encostando a testa no 042, sentindo-o se abaixar um pouco até sustentar o peso da minha cabeça. — _Aviso: o escaneamento matinal apontou pontos de inchaço nos músculos dos ombros e das costas provenientes da má posição em que a unidade se encontrou nas últimas horas. Recomendação: realizar alongamento para que não haja comprometimento das estruturas._

            Baforei, sentindo os músculos pesarem novamente. O Pod ajeitou-se outra vez, provavelmente pelo peso extra que acabei soltando sobre ele. Passei a mão pelos cabelos, percebendo os fios desordenados conforme escorregava os dedos por eles.

            — E o 9S, onde está? — Perguntei, a voz mais rouca e mais pesarosa do que eu gostaria que ela soasse. O Pod 042 produziu um som estático baixinho antes de me responder:

            — _A unidade 9S encontra-se fora do recinto faz exatamente duas horas e dez minutos._

            Puxei o ar com mais força que o necessário, sentindo meu peito se apertar, uma sensação incômoda. Arrastei o rosto para o lado, ainda apoiada no Pod, percebendo que minhas roupas permaneciam jogadas exatamente nos locais que as havia deixado.

 _Ele sequer olhou para cá quando levantou_ , pensei soltando o ar em uma baforada, afastando-me finalmente do Pod. Ele flutuou mais alto sobre minha cabeça enquanto eu jogava os pés para fora da cama para me levantar.

            Sem ânimo, fui catando peça a peça, procurando pela minha blusa e minha saia. Produzi um som rouco, desgostoso, quando a memória de onde elas estavam voltou aos meus circuitos.

            Caminhei lentamente até o outro lado do cômodo, atrás de algumas estantes, onde ficava a cama de 9S. E, como havia imaginado, ali estavam as partes perdidas da minha roupa, perfeitamente dobradas ao pé da cama. Aproximei-me, arrastando os dedos pelo tecido.

            — Ele as dobrou. — A sensação do meu peito intensificou, um gosto amargo na minha garganta. Por que seria?

            — _Aviso: a unidade 2B apresenta alterações nos processos mentais, além dos pontos já previamente constatados de inchaço. Recomendação: fazer alongamento para não comprometer o rendimento muscular e diminuir a velocidade de raciocínio para evitar danos neurológicos._

            — Eu _não estou_ com danos neurológicos. — Protestei, irritada, olhando para o Pod 042. Ele parou um momento, o som estático novamente sendo produzido. Virei-me novamente, puxando o restante da minha roupa do local onde estava e a jogando sobre o ombro. — Eu só... estou refletindo, eu suponho.

            O barulho de estática era persistente, quase como se o Pod estivesse ele mesmo refletindo sobre a situação — o que eu suspeitava ser uma realidade, dadas as circunstâncias onde os próprios haviam nos reconstruído em uma decisão feita entre eles.

            Quanto eles poderiam refletir e raciocinar como nós ainda era um mistério, contudo.

            — _Relatório: este Pod está ciente que a expressão “danos neurológicos” não é apropriada para a situação presente, todavia não foi encontrado no banco de dados algo similar para descrever a recomendação._ — Pisquei, sentindo a ponta dos lábios subir em um pequeno sorriso.

            Fiz um gesto para o Pod 042 se aproximar. Ele assim o fez e, lentamente, passei a mão por cima dele em um carinho de leve.

            — Obrigada. — Foi o que eu resumi a pronunciar quando afastei meus dedos. — Vou... tentar seguir suas orientações.

            Voltei para o meu lado do quarto, arrancando as roupas que usava e começando a vestir as costumeiras. Primeiro a _collant_ , depois a blusa, a saia, as meias sete-oitavos. Sentei-me a beira da cama para vestir as botas e, por fim, as luvas. Faltava só... a tiara.

            — Onde... está aquela coisa que o 9S usa nos cabelos? — Perguntei, fitando o Pod 042. Ele pareceu entender e, num instante, saiu. Depois retornou com o objeto de madeira nas mãos. — Isso, essa coisa mesmo. Como... usa isso?

            — _Instrução: segurar o objeto, denominado escova de cabelos, pelo cabo e deslizá-lo lentamente pelos fios sintéticos na direção que deseja colocá-los._ — Franzi o cenho. Não parecia difícil, supunha.

            Peguei o objeto das garras do Pod e, antes que eu começasse, ele buscou um espelho no outro canto do quarto, segurando-o na altura do meu rosto. Suspirei, descrente. Sem mais nenhuma palavra, fiz como ele me instruíra.

            Passei as cerdas da escova entre os fios, para um lado, para outro, de cima para baixo... nada parecia bom. Baforei, irritada. Como 9S fazia aquilo com tranquilidade? Tentei outra vez, nenhum sucesso. Desisti e arrumei o restante com os dedos mesmo, colocando a tiara de qualquer jeito.

            — _Relatório: a unidade 2B ainda necessita fazer os alongamentos para os inchaços musculares. Também foi constatada alteração nos processos de humor, o que pode acarretar fadiga mental e maior estresse nos músculos._

            — Pod... — Comecei ao me levantar, respirando fundo. — Cessar relatórios até segunda ordem. Eu... — O som estático outra vez foi produzido pelo 042. Voltei meu olhar para ele, esperançosa. — Você entendeu, não é?

            — _Afirmativo. Contudo, conforme protocolo anteriormente determinado, continuarei a auxiliar a unidade 2B ao longo das atividades diárias e em caso extremo de danos, o relatório será emitido junto do alerta._ — Foi sua conclusão. Suspirei; certas coisas não poderiam ser impedidas, supunha.

            — Entendido.

            A última coisa que peguei antes de sair do cômodo foi a _Virtuous Contract_ , deixando-a apoiada nas costas. Quando finalmente coloquei os pés no Campo, a primeira coisa que suspeitei era do Sol forte, esperando que minha vista se adaptasse à luz repentina; todavia ela não veio.

            Não tive muito tempo para estranhar, no entanto, quando Jackass — que falava com Anemone até me avistar — veio em minha direção.

            — _Yo_ , 2B. Excelente hora. Preciso da sua ajuda em uma coisa. — Ela apoiou a mão no meu ombro. — Você está livre, não é?

            — Ahn... — Ponderei. Eu havia pensado, inicialmente, em verificar onde 9S estava. O pensamento trouxe um aperto ao meu estômago sem razão aparente. Mordi o lábio, incerta. — Suponho que sim.

            — Excelente! Venha comigo então. — Ela pegou-me pelo pulso e, sem coragem de contradizer, deixei que ela me arrastasse. — Eu iria pedir ao 9S, mas parece que ele está ocupado com alguma coisa nos fundos do Campo, acho que consertando algo que pediram. Sei lá. Enfim, você é melhor para isso de todo modo.

            — Hm. Entendido. — Percebi quando ela me soltou e remexi o pulso, estalando-o.

            Ela saiu rapidamente das dependências do Campo da Resistência. Fui seguindo-a um pouco mais atrás, percebendo assim que pisamos fora dos escombros dos prédios que o céu estava _escuro_ , cercado por nuvens cinzentas. Ergui uma sobrancelha, estranhando.

            — Isso é...

            — _Aviso de instabilidade climática. A umidade relativa no ar está alta e o excesso de calor está ocasionando a formação de nuvens de chuva. Recomendação: permanecer próximo a um local seguro e seco para possíveis pancadas._

            — Chuva... — Baixei o olhar, algo apertando e retorcendo em meu peito. — Isso me lembra...

            Respirei fundo, abrindo e fechando os dedos das mãos, sentindo os músculos tensos. Conseguia sentir o suor se formando pelo meu corpo, a garganta secar. Percebi Jackass esperando-me mais à frente e, ignorando as sensações, voltei a acompanhá-la.

            — Faz muitos anos que não vejo nuvens assim. Será que vai mesmo chover? — Ela perguntou despretensiosa. — De todo modo, vamos rápido, porque eu não estou a fim de ficar debaixo d’água.

            Fomos passando pela cidade e as ruínas, eu percebendo pontualmente a ausência dos Alces e Javalis que costumeiramente andavam por ali. Uma rajada forte de vento passou por nós, fazendo as gramas ao redor balançarem com força; a saia do meu vestido praticamente virou-se ao contrário. Segurei-a por reflexo, piscando. O Pod 042 segurou-se na alça da minha roupa.

            — _Relatório: a velocidade dos ventos está acima da média registrada nos últimos anos. A presente situação impossibilita uma movimentação adequada por minha parte junto à unidade 2B._ — Ri baixinho, quase imperceptível, pela observação do Pod. Gentilmente o puxei por uma das garras, segurando-a firme, continuando meu caminho atrás de Jackass.

            Passamos por toda a área da antiga Fábrica e continuamos para quase próximos ao deserto, onde ela ficava. De longe percebi uma quantidade considerável de caixotes largados pelo caminho — e já supunha para quê Jackass precisava da minha ajuda.

            — Você é esperta e não preciso falar, não é? — Suspirei, anuindo. — Muito bem. Não é um _Scanner_ , mas é tão inteligente quanto. Tome cuidado enquanto carrega isso, sim? Tem coisas delicadas dentro.

            — _Observação: este Pod acredita que o comentário de Jackass pode ser interpretado como uma ofensa às unidades Battle. Contudo, não é recomendado que a unidade 2B sinta-se pessoalmente atacada pelo comentário, uma vez que especificamente–_

            — Eu entendi, Pod. Não precisa continuar. — Soltei de sua garra, caminhando para as caixas. Jackass cruzou os braços, encarando o Pod 042 _seriamente_ e eu supunha que quem havia se ofendido era ela.

            Nada foi dito, no entanto e sem delongas comecei a puxar os caixotes, lentamente os arrastando para a beirada do prédio quase de esquina. Depois coloquei-o sobre os ombros para subi-lo ao topo do prédio. Voltei todo o caminho e repeti o processo, caixa a caixa, sendo assistida minuciosamente por Jackass — como se, além de me supervisionar, ela estivesse coletando dados.

            Não achava ser impossível.

            O 042 acompanhou-me fielmente, me auxiliando a descer mais rápido do prédio, porém não manifestou uma única palavra durante todas as vezes em que fizemos o percurso. O insistente barulho dos caixotes sendo arrastados, do vento que vez ou outra soprava mais forte, do salto batendo contra o asfalto, o metal dos caminhões velhos e o concreto dos prédios era irritante, pois os meus pensamentos pareciam muito mais altos.

            Sentia falta da voz de 9S, dos seus comentários aleatórios, observações minuciosas, até a preocupação por vezes exacerbada quanto ao esforço que eu fazia — por mais que não fosse quase esforço algum, dada a extensão da minha capacidade física. Talvez nem ele soubesse dessa informação.

            Perguntava-me se ele ainda estava... _ofendido_ pelo que havia acontecido. E se existia uma forma de... arrumar tudo aquilo, quem sabe? Por mais que eu não considerasse a minha atitude de todo imprópria.

            Talvez tivesse sido _indelicadeza?_ A memória era insistente dentro de mim, era... impossível não tê-la naquele momento, eu supunha. Talvez se eu não...

            A rajada de vento que passou por mim naquele instante fez-me olhar e encarar o céu, as escuras nuvens tão densas que chegavam a assustar. A última vez que eu havia visto um cenário como esse fora anos antes, muitos, muitos anos. Foi quando...

_Quando nós, naquele dia..._

            Senti a garra do Pod 042 em minha blusa e pisquei, percebendo que havia divagado. Segurei-o antes que voasse para longe por culpa do vento, desistindo de manter minha saia no lugar no processo — não era como se me importasse muito, no entanto.

            — Oe, 2B! Se terminou com essa, vamos voltar logo. Vem muita água por aí! — Jackass gritou do solo. Anui para ela, começando a descer do prédio sem usar o 042 para planar, uma vez que o vento estava insistente.

            Quando chegamos ao chão, outra corrente de ar passou forte por nós. Fechei os olhos quando a saia do meu vestido praticamente subiu ao meu rosto, abaixando-a com certa agressividade; sentia as garras do 042 entrando pela minha roupa de tão forte que ele se segurava.

            — _Alerta: é de extrema urgência que a unidade 2B encontre local seguro antes que a iminente tempestade comece._

            — Entendido. — Confirmei brevemente, reforçando com um aceno.

            O local mais próximo e seguro era, sem dúvidas, o Campo da Resistência; provavelmente chegaria lá em uma corrida. No caminho, contudo, tropecei em uma das falhas do terreno, sendo obrigada a reduzir totalmente a velocidade — e naquele momento eu olhei para o céu uma vez mais.

_Aquele céu nublado que me lembrava daquele momento._

            Pisquei quando percebi o primeiro relâmpago passar de uma nuvem a outra. As garras do Pod 042 eram insistentes, talvez minha única âncora com a realidade; sentia meus músculos letárgicos, a ponta dos meus dedos adormecidas.

 _“Talvez devêssemos procurar um local seguro”_ , a voz macia cruzava meu pensamento.

_“Ali parece bom. O que acha, 2B?”_

            Senti quando a primeira gota de chuva encontrou a pele do meu rosto, descendo lentamente pela minha bochecha. O alerta do Pod era insistente — diria ensurdecedor, se meus sentidos não estivessem tão longe; um sussurro insistente diante da força da minha memória.

_As paredes úmidas de infiltração, o odor insistente da chuva molhando a areia do deserto lá fora — o contraste do vento frio que entrava pelas frestas das janelas com as mãos quentes dele que passavam pelo meu pescoço, minhas costas, minhas coxas._

_Meu corpo todo._

            Sentia meu rosto molhado, os pingos mais insistentes agora, umedecendo também a minha roupa — lenta, lenta, _lentamente_ , fazendo a temperatura do meu corpo cair.

_Tudo era um borrão, uma mistura de várias coisas que eu não entendia — dos toques, às palavras, à necessidade, o contato; próximo, íntimo, intrínseco._

            Puxei o ar com mais força, não entendendo o porquê dos meus pulmões parecerem falhar; outro relâmpago cruzou o céu de uma nuvem para outra, nenhum som sendo produzido — talvez o 042 ainda soando um alarme insistente, não tinha certeza.

_“Ah, você é tão linda”_

_Cada palavra escorregava;_

_Era carregada com algo que eu não entendia._

_E, de repente, aquele turbilhão de_

_Sensações_

_Resumiu-se a grunhidos, sangue e_

_Desespero._

            A realidade voltou até mim em um estalo quando os dedos delicados se entrelaçaram aos meus. Mal tive tempo de olhar quem era antes de ser puxada. Nesse instante, pude notar a situação ao meu redor: a chuva raivosa praticamente engolindo tudo ao redor, minhas roupas estavam encharcadas, as pernas pesadas pelas botas cheias d’água.

            E, por fim, o primeiro som de trovão se fez presente.

            Mas antes que ele pudesse ser uma ameaça real, nós já estávamos embaixo dos escombros à frente do Campo da Resistência. Sentia minha respiração descompassada, talvez pelo esforço desnecessário devido ao excesso de peso das roupas.

            O mais estranho, contudo, era a forma como minhas bochechas ainda se molhavam — e não era pela água que escorria dos meus cabelos.

            Aquilo era...

            — Ah, essa foi por pouco. — Pisquei, sentindo a vista embaçada. À minha frente, 9S passava os dedos pelos cabelos, colocando-os para trás, tão ensopados quanto os meus. — Eu não pensei que você fosse ficar lá. Quero dizer, o Pod 042 emitiu o alerta da chuva forte, então por quê...? — Ele virou-se nesse instante, encarando meus olhos.

            Os azuis afundando-se nos azuis — um instante de silêncio, _entendimento._

            E ele desviou o olhar, a expressão uma mímica daquela da noite passada — não. Era diferente. Mas o que era diferente?

_O que ele viu em mim agora para ser diferente?_

            — Acho... melhor você ir direto para o quarto. Trocar essas roupas. Eu vou... buscar toalhas para nós, está bem? — 9S não me fitou enquanto falava, tampouco olhou em minha direção antes de sair apressado para fazer o que acabou de anunciar.

            Inspirei com dificuldade, um soluço escapando dos meus lábios. Levei a mão aos olhos, esfregando-os, tentando fazê-los desembaçar — e a ardência se fez presente naquele momento.

            — Eu... estava chorando? — Pisquei, surpresa.

            — _Aviso: a unidade 2B encontra-se em clara instabilidade emocional. Recomendação: diminuir a atividade cerebral para evitar sobrecarga no sistema geral._

            — Negativo. Eu... — Inspirei fundo novamente, um pouco mais controlada agora. — Eu estou _bem._ Foi somente...

            Silêncio. Não havia resposta a dar ao Pod 042.

            — _Aviso: a unidade 2B encontra-se..._

            — Eu _entendi!_ Não... repita o relatório, por favor.

            Ele calou-se ao som da minha voz. Sem demoras, voltei ao quarto como 9S havia pedido, passando sem encarar nenhum dos membros da resistência, fechando a porta com certa agressividade.

            Estava _escuro_ , a ausência do Sol nitidamente afetando o ambiente. O 042 ligou a lanterna para iluminar o cômodo e, sem demoras, eu comecei a retirar as roupas molhadas — elas pareciam _grudar-se_ ao meu corpo, uma estranha sensação de confinamento, sufoco, pela maneira como o tecido encostava na minha pele.

_Esse desespero lembrava..._

            Percebi quando a porta do quarto se abriu e virei-me apressadamente, um alívio se instalando em meu peito ao ver 9S com as toalhas. Ele piscou, assustado com a minha reação, desviando o rosto de mim em seguida.

            — Aqui, sua toalha. Pode continuar... tirando sua roupa. — Ele comentou e sem demoras foi para o outro lado do quarto, atrás das estantes onde ficava sua cama. — Quando terminar de se enxugar, avise para eu poder pegar a toalha molhada e separá-la, tudo bem?

            Eu queria concordar, porém meu sistema de voz parecia não querer me obedecer — a única coisa que consegui produzir foi um som que, esperava, fosse o suficiente para ele entender que eu havia compreendido.

            Tirar as roupas a partir daquele momento se tornou um fardo ao passo em que era agoniante. As peças pareciam colar-se cada vez mais à minha pele e, consequentemente, eu empregava cada vez mais força para arrancá-las.

            Quando o último pedaço de tecido deixou meu corpo, um alívio assolou-me por completo — minhas forças, porém, morreram antes mesmo de eu erguer meus dedos à toalha que estava largada sobre a minha cama.

            Podia ouvir a estática do Pod 042 próximo a mim — o sinal claro que ele estava terminando de fazer uma análise e iria emitir um relatório. Por alguma razão, só o vislumbre já estava me incomodando.

_E o meu peito apertado, apertado, apertado._

            — Pod, entrar em modo de hibernação até segunda ordem. — Foi o meu comando, imperativo.

            — _Entendido._

            No mesmo instante, ele foi até a cômoda de cabeceira e lá depositou-se, diminuindo as energias do sistema. Suspirei, um pequeno alívio. Voltei a encarar a toalha sobre a cama.

            Quanto mais eu a olhava, mais a ansiedade em meu peito crescia — ou não seria ansiedade? O aperto era insistente, quase uma pontada de tão presente que estava.

_A memória era ainda mais pertinente, com vozes, odores, cores; vívida como se fosse de agora._

            Eu sequer sabia precisar de quando exatamente ela era — muito, muito tempo antes. O som da chuva caindo sobre o forro lá fora era mais alto e mais irritante do que a água que caía sobre a areia naquele dia; a sensação, no entanto, era semelhante.

            As paredes também úmidas, meio mofadas. O quarto escuro.

_Faltava somente..._

            Fiquei as unhas contra as palmas das mãos e, sem mais demoras, segurando a respiração, fui ao outro lado do quarto.

            — 9S! — Chamei-o, percebendo que ele estava começando a desabotoar o casaco naquele instante. Virou-se e nem um segundo depois desviou o olhar, o vermelho nítido na ponta de suas orelhas. — 9S!

            — 2–2B... — Ele engasgou-se na hora de pronunciar a frase: — Pre–precisa de algo? Eu acho que não seja apropriado...

            — 9S, olhe pra mim! — Exigi. Percebi como seus ombros se encolheram, como ele fitou por cima dos ombros, porém não teve coragem de sustentar o olhar. Mordi o lábio, incerta. _Desde ontem..._ — Por quê? — Foi o que eu consegui perguntar em um murmúrio.

            — Por quê...? — Ele pareceu incentivar, a curiosidade pingando por sua voz, sem malícia, sem julgamento: somente o genuíno sentimento que era _dele_ de algum modo.

            — Por que... — As palavras pareciam travadas, meu peito tão apertado que fazia o ar prender-se, sufocando inclusive minha voz.

_Por que você não me olha nos olhos?_

_Por que você me evita desde ontem?_

_Por que você está chateado com tudo isso?_

_Você está chateado mesmo?_

_Ou será que eu...?_

            — 9S, olhe pra mim!

            — 2B eu _não_ posso!

            — _Por quê?!_

            — Por que você está nua? — Percebi como o vermelho foi descendo por seu pescoço, os cabelos da sua nuca se arrepiando. — E–eu entendo que você possa não se importar com isso, mas _eu_ me importo! Você lembra... de... hm, _outras coisas_ que eu não lembro e...

            — Não é _isso!_ Eu... — Suspirei, desistente.

            Nem eu sabia mais ao certo. Eu só queria... _uma resposta._ Qualquer uma. _Qualquer coisa_. Uma explicação talvez?

            Apertei os olhos, sentindo a respiração se descompassar outra vez, um nó apertando minha garganta — o peito sufocando, _sufocando_ , lentamente.

            Foi quando a sensação felpuda da toalha envolveu todo o meu corpo e, de repente, eu pude sentir 9S aconchegar o rosto na curva que meu pescoço fazia com o ombro, na altura da clavícula.

            Inspirei fundo, percebendo a forma como seus braços me envolviam — era _aconchegante_ , caloroso. Retribui o gesto, apertando-o mais contra mim, querendo sentir mais do seu _calor_ — ele estava quentinho, quentinho.

            — Sabe, eu fiquei realmente chateado com... aquilo de ontem. — Ele começou, a voz meio abafada, o calor do seu hálito batendo contra a minha pele, fazendo-a se arrepiar. — Quero dizer, foi um _choque_. Eu não... esperava por isso. Sequer havia passado pela minha cabeça.

            Ele foi me apertando mais em seus braços e eu fui imitando-o, deitando mais minha cabeça contra a dele, o aperto do peito amainando, o nó da garganta afrouxando — porém não sumindo; era persistente.

            — Eu... estava com inveja, sabe? Inveja do meu eu passado que teve a... oportunidade de ter uma primeira vez com você. Mas eu... entendi que não fazia sentido. Mesmo que... não fosse comigo. — Sua voz estava meio rouca, como se ele quisesse chorar. Eu não tinha coragem de fitá-lo para descobrir, no entanto. — Então eu decidi que não importa isso, que eu quero aproveitar essa minha primeira vez com você como se fosse de fato a primeira; porque é a primeira de algum modo, ao menos pra mim. E eu... gostaria de levar as coisas devagar.

            O nó da minha garganta voltou a apertar e a ardência dos olhos estava insuportável — a vista embaçada, _embaçada._ Quando minhas bochechas começaram a ficar úmidas, eu entendi o que era aquilo.

_As lágrimas. De novo._

            — E... — Senti quando 9S se desencostou do meu ombro e, no instante seguinte, seus lábios estavam na minha bochecha: quentinhos, macios, delicados. — Eu não havia mensurado o quanto isso tinha te afetado. Foi outra coisa que não passou por mim naquele instante. E isso também me deixou irritado. — Outro beijo, mais insistente, ele começando a traçar o caminho o qual minhas lágrimas percorriam. — Por isso... me perdoe, 2B.

            — Nines. — Encostamos testa com testa e, finalmente, seus olhos encararam os meus.

            Quanta coisa eu conseguia ver no azul das suas íris. Tantos sentimentos, tentas _sensações_ , tantos de tantas coisas que eu não entendia.

            Abri a boca para _também_ pedir perdão pelo meu erro, pela minha indelicadeza, pelo meu descontrole — _pelo meu tudo._ Mas a minha voz morreu em soluços, a vista embaçada me impedindo de focar em seus olhos.

            Respirei mais fundo, _forçando_ , _buscando_ palavras, sons, _qualquer coisa._ Suas mãos passaram pelas minhas bochechas, os polegares desenhando-as carinhosamente — como o sorriso que surgiu em seu rosto.

            — Ei. — Pisquei, tentando focar nele, em vão. 9S riu ainda mais aberto. — Você quer me pedir desculpas? — Concordei, acenando, entre soluços. — Então está bem. Está desculpada. — Senti quando seus lábios beijaram a junção que meu nariz fazia com o rosto, apertando os olhos pelo toque inesperado. — Não precisa se forçar. Eu... já forcei coisas demais em você em um dia só.

            — Nines... — Puxei-o contra mim, fazendo-o encostar novamente o rosto na curva do meu pescoço. Ele suspirou, abraçando-me outra vez. — Você... está quentinho.

            — Hm que bom, eu diria. Significa que meus sensores de temperatura estão alinhados. Inclusive, eu deveria... — Apertei-o mais contra o meu corpo; era _bom_ ouvir o tom da sua voz.

            — Fica... só mais um pouco. — Enterrei o rosto em seus cabelos, sentindo finalmente o nó da garganta se desfazer, o aperto do peito uma lembrança ruim naquele momento.

            — Só... mais um pouco.

            — Ah... Tudo bem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não sei o que eu fiz. Se alguém ficar confuso, só perguntar que eu tento explicar, eu acho?


	3. Vendas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [Sula](https://twitter.com/SulaSafeRoom) <3

_Não veja_

_Nenhum mal_

            Em dias de Sol forte, ela era muito útil. Apesar do excesso de calor concentrado na região facial e de, eventualmente, pressionar o nariz, os ganhos eram irreparáveis — devido as íris claras, a luminosidade exacerbada chegava a machucar.

            Não era densa o suficiente para que não pudéssemos distinguir o que estava à nossa frente, mas era inegável a penumbra que se propagava em tudo — um véu fino, quase imperceptível; uma _imparcialidade._

_Não veja_

_Nenhum mal_

            Era confortável essa sensação de distância. Quase como uma proteção — uma barreira que separava o _eu_ do _outro_. Ainda que esse “eu” não tivesse nada a mostrar — _não teria mesmo o que mostrar?_

            — Tia! — Num estalo me virei, encontrando a _Machine_ com o lacinho rosa na cabeça, a mesma que havíamos resgatado no deserto outrora. Ela parecia empolgada pela forma como me chamou. — Eu pensei que vocês não usavam mais isso?

            — Ah. — Toquei a venda com a ponta dos dedos, afastando-os em seguida. — Somente em algumas situações. Como hoje.

            — Por que hoje?

            — O Sol está muito forte. — Reafirmei. — Nossas íris são sensíveis à luz.

            — Íris? — Percebi como ela rolava a cabeça esférica, como se a inclinasse para o lado. Apertei as sobrancelhas, fazendo um muxoxo. — Isso seria...?

            — Uma parte dos olhos.

            — Ah! Entendi! — Soltei o ar que não percebi estar segurando naquele instante. Não saberia explicar muito além disso se ela quisesse mais detalhes.

_No fundo, algo ressoava_

_Insistente como água_

_Batendo no cascalho_

_Não veja nenhum mal._

            — 2B! — Era a voz de 9S. Olhei por cima do ombro para repará-lo vir em minha direção. — Vamos agora? Precisamos ainda passar pela floresta, tinha um Androide do Campo da Resistência que havia me pedido para pegar umas frutas por lá.

            — Tudo bem.

            — Ah! Tia! — Virei-me novamente para a _Machine_. — Quando vier aqui de novo, me explique como os bebês nascem! Eu ainda não esqueci!

            — Err... — Eu cogitei virar-me para 9S, mas os passos apressados sobre a madeira denunciaram que ele já havia ido embora. Mordi o lábio, incerta. — Hm, sim, numa próxima vez!

            — Eu vou ficar esperando! — Ela acenou em despedida. Retribui o gesto e tratei de me afastar antes que insistisse mais.

            O pisar do salto na madeira produzia um ranger alto e levemente incômodo — era resultado da audição mais apurada, uma vez que a visão estava restrita; _automático_. O ajuste fora programado exatamente para isso. Era _irritante_ — por muitos e muitos anos eu prestei atenção nesse detalhe.

            Como tudo aos meus ouvidos parecia mais alto, mais presente, _assustador._

_Os sons externos_

_ecoavam com os internos_

_uma cacofonia irritante_

_e perturbadora._

_Não veja nenhum mal._

            9S esperava-me à saída do Reino da Floresta. Pude perceber, conforme me aproximava, a forma como a ponta de suas orelhas estava vermelha — já imaginava o motivo antes mesmo de ele se virar, como se me encarasse, e comentar:

            — Aquela _Machine_ poderia esquecer essa ideia de bebês, não é? — Passava a mão atrás do pescoço, massageando, um toque para tentar acalmar-se. Anui, lentamente, não querendo enunciar nada. — Até quando... nós vamos conseguir nos esquivar disso?

            — Um pouco, talvez. — Ele suspirou, decepcionado. — Talvez se você inventar algo...?

            — E tem como inventar? — A insistência dele em me encarar criava uma sensação incômoda no meu peito.

            Ele fazia muito mais isso enquanto usávamos as vendas — era uma zona _segura_ , onde eu o via, mas não _realmente_ o enxergava. Aquela fina, invisível barreira, quase irrelevante.

            Não fosse totalmente relevante, no entanto.

_Não veja_

_Nenhum mal_

            A saída da Vila do Pascal dava diretamente no castelo abandonado na Floresta — e ali o Sol batia forte, por vezes refletindo em algum lugar. Naquele momento, a utilidade das vendas era real.

            Conseguia ouvir o som da cachoeira como se estivesse embaixo dela, o cheiro do rio inundando minhas narinas — era adocicado. Ou seria esse odor produzido pelas árvores com as frutas?

            Percebia como 9S caminhava despretensiosamente mais à frente de mim, o vento acariciando as mechas do seu cabelo com tanta doçura que pareciam dedos invisíveis enroscando-se aos fios.

            Passamos pela ponte, adentrando mais na floresta. O Sol escondeu-se entre as imensas copas das árvores, diminuindo consideravelmente a intensidade da luz, intensificando a penumbra que se formava pela venda.

            Os saltos pisando nas folhas caídas produziam um som agudo, um _clac_ irritante, como se algo se destruísse — apesar de elas não estarem de fato vivas fazia um tempo. Era repugnante de toda forma. Percebia, inclusive, o som das botas de 9S conforme ele caminhava pelas folhas e pelos troncos.

            Perguntava-me se essa sensação que me assolava fazia parte de todo o “Mal” que alguém, um dia, me enunciou.

_Palavras frias_

_criadas como vermes_

_para dilacerar a pele_

_Não veja nenhum mal._

            Sentei-me em uma raiz enquanto observava 9S tentar escalar o tronco da árvore para pegar as frutas mais acima. Ergui as sobrancelhas; sabia que ele estava calculando onde pisar, mas daquela forma, era inevitável que caísse. Contudo, ele insistiu: talvez alheio aos riscos, talvez assumindo os próprios.

            — 9S, você vai acabar ca–! — Comecei o aviso, mas antes que pudesse completar a frase, ele pisou em falso no tronco e rolou madeira abaixo, caindo no meu colo. Passei o braço por suas costas, ajudando-o a se endireitar. — Desculpe, acho que não fui rápida o suficiente.

            — Ah, a culpa não foi sua. — Ele suspirou, decepcionado. Parecia olhar para o topo da árvore, os lábios se curvando, acentuando sua expressão. — Eu não vou subir de novo. — Ri baixinho, colocando a mão sobre os lábios para me conter. — Não seja cruel. Não teve graça.

            — Não, não teve mesmo. — Levei a mão até o seu pescoço, tirando de lá uma folha que havia se prendido perto da sua venda. Forçando a vista, pude ver como os seus pelos se arrepiavam levemente com o roçar dos meus dedos. — E eu não queria soar cruel. Sinto muito.

            — Hmm... — Ele murmurou, encostando o rosto em meu ombro, os lábios selados fazendo bico. — Aceito suas desculpas, mas ainda me senti ofendido. — Eu ri outra vez, tirando outras folhas que se prenderam em sua roupa. — Zelosa.

            — Heh. E não deveria? — Comentei, voltando a fitar seu rosto. Parei um momento, observando a forma como seus lábios se curvavam em um sorriso, a maneira como a venda desenhava o contorno do seu nariz. Puxei o ar com mais força, sentindo um nó no meio do peito.

            Faltava... algo...

_O que os olhos não veem_

_o coração não sente_

_Por isso não veja_

_Nenhum mal._

            Levei a mão até seu rosto, arrastando os dígitos por sua bochecha. 9S trouxe a mão para encostar-se à minha, pressionando mais minha palma contra a sua face; respirou fundo, um suspiro _languido_ , necessitado, abandonando seus lábios em seguida.

            A venda, inquisidora, tornava meu olhar nublado, a penumbra irritante impedindo-me de ver com clareza os detalhes, a delicadeza de seus atos.

_Mas principalmente..._

            Com o dedal, comecei a puxar a venda de 9S para cima, lenta, lenta, _lentamente_. Seus olhos a princípio estavam fechados — até mesmo pela forma como o tecido se grudava à pele e a repuxava. Quando finalmente a tirei, passando por seus cabelos e desordenando-os, 9S piscou, tentando se adaptar à luz que chegava diretamente agora.

            E enfim eu pude ver seus olhos — azuis; azuis como o _rio_ , azuis como o _mar_ , azuis como o _céu_. O infinito, brilhoso, estonteante azul repleto de tudo o que eu entendia e não entendia.

            — 2B, por que você–? — A frase morreu em seus lábios quando eu puxei minha própria venda e, refletindo nos seus, eu via os meus próprios azuis: uma união infinita de uma cor profunda que refletia _o tudo._ — Ah.

            — Ah. — Imitei-o, o sorriso bailando pelo rosto como se fizesse parte dele. Assisti o vermelho tomar conta das suas bochechas e suas pupilas ficarem inquietas, buscando os arredores, mas sempre voltando para se confortar nas minhas. — Nines.

            — 2–! — Juntei meus lábios aos seus, podendo ver os azuis tão de perto que era fácil mergulhar e afundar neles. Senti quando os dedos de 9S chegaram aos cabelos da minha nuca, puxando meu rosto um pouquinho mais para perto, querendo sentir mais do gosto da minha boca na sua.

            Apertei os braços ao redor do seu corpo, fazendo-o se encostar contra o meu, seu calor sendo o meu aconchego, tão infinito quanto a cor dos seus olhos — que refletiam o vermelho do seu rosto e o verde ao redor; uma sensação gostosa e _viciante._

_O que os olhos não veem_

_o coração não sente_

_Mas eu quero poder ver_

_e sentir com o coração._

 

* * *

 

Esse texto foi inspirado nessa imagem da [Sula](https://twitter.com/SulaSafeRoom/status/1098374094570115074) <3 Obrigada DE NOVO por me permitir fazer um texto com base no seu desenho! Eu sempre me sinto honrada por isso. Vão lá dar amor pra Sula porque ela é linda ;w; 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Não sei o que eu fiz, somente fiz. Uma vida eterna de tortura. Isso vai ser uma coletânea de oneshots, talvez conectadas, talvez não, depende? No mais, é um estudo de personagem principalmente da 2B — talvez eu acabe fazendo um ou outro POV do 9S, mas como na vida eu sou mais 9S... não seria estudo rs Enfim!


End file.
